In my Arms
by NWszolek2010
Summary: Sonny is There for Dante when he needs him the most...When he's Dying...One shot for now and I may continue this if you read and review and wish me to go on with the story...
1. Chapter 1

In my Arms…

_Dante Angelo Falconeri was the definition of a good cop. His mother raised him right, his morals could never be tainted, his love didn't need to be bought. He treated everyone he met with respect. He gave me chance after chance. When I shot him, he didn't let me take the fall for it. When everyone thought I was responsible for the death of a little girl and her father he chose to believe I was innocent instead of jumping to conclusions. I love my so much. I jumped in front of a bullet for him once, that is when our relationship took a turn for the better. He realized that I truly loved him. Why couldn't I have been here to stop that one._

* * *

><p>"Dante, oh my god!" his son was lying on his stomach in the alley, bleeding out. He quickly knelt by his son and called 911.<p>

"ughhh….dad?" Dante croaked.

Sonny carefully turned him over and assessed the damage. He was shot… it was really bad. "Dante, can you hear my son, I'm right here, stay with me" he shouted. 'Please God don't take him, not yet, he's not ready, I'm not ready' he prayed in his head.

"Lulu….she's….."

"Keep talking Dante, Lulu is what? You've got to stay awake son. Please Dante, stay with me!" by this time Sonny was sobbing.

"wallet…." He started reaching for his back pocket.

"no, don't move, let me do it…" Sonny pulled Dante's wallet and opened it for him.

Dante reached for the picture that was folded I half and smiled. "she's preg….nant." he was choking on his own blood now.

"She is? That's amazing, that's why you have to live, you have to be around for your child, you don't want to be like me do and not be there for your son or daughter?" Sonny couldn't contain his sadness and anger, he wanted his son to live and be ok.

'how can I do what I do, get shot at a million times and I still get to be here, God, don't take him please.' He thought. "Where is the damn ambulance!"

Sonny Cradled Dante in his arms, something he never got to do when he was a child. He didn't blame Olivia for keeping him safe, but he would have loved to get to see his son grow up into the man he is today.

"What are you going to name the baby? Have you guys decided" he kept asking Dante questions, to keep him alert.

"Makayla…. Addison if it's a girl…. Michael Christopher for a boy…."

"You want to name your son after me….?" Sonny was touched, his heart was breaking because if the ambulance didn't get there time, his grandchild would never meet his/her father…

"Well…it's tradition..to name the boy after his godfat..her…. Michael is who…we both wan..t"

"oh he" smiled. "Dante you and lulu are going to be great parents…. Don't let me out live you…"

"our..child will be…..stron…g and..smar….t and beaut..ful…"

"Yes Dante, but it wont be happy if you don't stay with me!" he was holding pressure on his son's wound as best he could.

Dante took one last look at the sonogram and lifted it to his lips to kiss it… "promise me something… dad.."

"I don't need to promise you anything, because you're going to be here for your wife and kid!" Sonny knew that if his son was promised something he would be reassured that things would be ok without him…

"…. daddy please…."

"oh Please don't make me say this… you have to be ok…"

"Please…Promise me, that you'll take care of…Lulu, she's gonna …need you…" he closed his eyes.

"I promise…but we can take care of them together Dante…"

"I want…. You to kno..w tha..t I lov.e yo..u. Dad…you'v..e done your best…for all of us… do.. the same…for my chil…d." and with that he drew his last breath.

" I love you to Dante… Hey? Don't do this!" the ambulance sirens weren't far now but they would be to late.

"Dante" he sobbed holding his son for what would be the last time. He would never have that moment with him again… he spent so much time, wasting his life trying to be the best in the world… gaining power and respect from the scum of the earth… all that and he missed out on his Son's life and now Dante's life was cut short… "Oh God…. Dante! No … why?" Sonny kissed his son's hair and rocked him back and forth. Sobbing.

* * *

><p>(holding his infant grandson)<p>

_Your father was a great husband to your Mommy. They were meant for each other … he held the door open for her, he gave her his jacket when she was cold he gave her his hand to help her out of a car or on to a boat. He brought her flowers to work everyday and he loved you before you were born. I want you Michael Christopher Dante Angelo Spencer Falconeri to know that. When you grow up I want you to be the kind of man that your father was a just man. A man that I am not. And if you ever need me for anything, I will always have a place for you in my arms. Just like you are now._


	2. Chapter 2

"He's Five today, Son he's so smart, you'd be so proud of him... I just cant believe your not here to watch him grow."

Little Michael held on to Lulu's hand as she slowly made her way up to her husband's grave. Sonny and Lulu always brought him to his daddy on his birthday.

"Grampa grampa, I made daddy a card wanna see?"

"sure MC do want me to read it outloud?"

"umm yes!" he smiled

Sonny opened up the folded piece of paper and read the words that were written in blue crayon- MC's favorite color.

"dear_ daddy i am 5 today! i go to kindergarten and my teacher is Sister Catherine. grama livia is teaching me my hail mary prayers and grampa luke is teaching me cards. i love you daddy and i hope heaven is like a yankees game." _

His uncles Michael and Morgan would tell him all the time that they and Dante always loved to watch the Yankee's games together.

"This is very nice MC here, go get a rock to put the card under so it wont blow away.." said Sonny with tears in his eyes.

"But grampa how will daddy get it in heaven if we put a heavy rock on it?"

"That is a good question baby how bout we go buy a baloon later and tie the card to the baloon that way it will float up to heaven..." said Lulu

"Ok... Grampa do I look like daddy did when he was little?"

"Michael..." said lulu trying to correct him. that question really hit Sonny hard.

"You sure do sweetie..." Olivia said staring into Sonny's sad eyes.

"Grammma Livia!" said MC running into her embrace.

"how are you doing my love?" Olivia wiped away a tear from her eye.

"I'm ok how are you?" he kissed her on the cheek "gramma are you going to talk to daddy for a little while before you come over for my dinner?"

"If it's ok with you I'd like to stay here with your grampa for a little while... we will be over in an hour." she put MC down and he grabbed his mother's hand.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Sonny..." Olivia started sobbing.<p>

"For what? You raised our son into an amazing man and he was a great person."

"MC asked you if he looked like Dante when he was little, and you never got to see that, you didnt get to hold him when he cried you didn't get to tell him that he would meet an amazing girl one day you didnt get to watch him play stick ball, hell you didnt even get to watch him get married! and that was all because of me!"

" I didnt deserve to be in his life, you and kate both begged me to get out of the business when I still could and I ignored you both, that's why you didnt tell me about Dante, because he probably would never have gotten to to do all of those things if I was present in his childhood"

"Still, I should have told you when he came town that he was a cop, and that he was your son..."

"He forgave us both for what I did to him... That doesnt matter now! MC and Lulu matter, taking care of them matters!"

"I just feel so aweful..."

"You and I both know that Dante wouldnt want you to feel guilty! He loved you so much!"

"He did look like you and now MC looks like the both of you, I see Dante and you in him when ever he smiles, he has those dimples oh and those big brown puppy dog eyes... MCs even got you curles... its amazing..."

"Speaking of MC, we should get goihg to the house for his party..."

* * *

><p><em>happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear MC happy birthday to you!<em>

MC blew out the candles on his cake and made a wish...

he opened up his presents and said thank you to everyone for all of his gifts. his His Uncle Mike had one more present hidden from all the others. MC opened it.

The whole room went silent. It was a shadow box with Dante's Badge mounted inside of it. "Oh Thank you uncle mike, thank you so much for this..."

He embraced his uncle with tears in his eyes. "I was gonna wait untill you were a little bit older but I think Dante would have wanted you to have it."

"That was very thoughtful of you Michael, Thank you." smiled Lulu "Why don't you run upstairs and put that on your self next to the rest of daddy's things.."

* * *

><p>"MC its time to go to go to bed..." Called Lulu from downstairs...<p>

"aww mommy just 5 more minutes..."

"Michael Christopher, listen to you mother..." said Sonny.

"Ok , can you tuck me in grampa..."

"i'll be right up"

* * *

><p>" alright, lets get you under those covers, you've got school tomorrow, its show and tell right.."<p>

"Mmmhmmm..."

"What are you going to bring" said Sonny inquisitively

"I want to bring daddy's badge in... do you think I would be a good police man grampa?"

Sonny smiled at this and chuckled, "I'll think you would make and incredible police officer MC..."

"really?" he yawned

"Yes, you can do whatever you put your mind to..."

"Grampa will you read me a story?"

"Your supposed to be asleep by now... but I suppose...which one do you want to hear?"

Michael jumped off his bed and ran over to his book shelf coming back with a chapter book..."this one please!"

"Don Quixote? You want me you Don Quixote?"

"Yup it was daddy's favorite book he had to read it when he was in highschool..."

"it was my favorite to..." sonny smirked. Sonny flipped to the page that was dog eared and began to read...lulu had been trying to read it to him for a few weeks.

MC finally began to fall asleep so sonny turned off the light... "grampa, can you snuggle with me untill I'm asleep...

"Sure sweetie..."

Olivia and Lulu whent to check on them and both of them almost started crying when they saw Sonny and MC nestled comfortably together... It was truely a beautiful sight.

"Its a shame, I dont want to wake up sonny..."

"well we can let them sleep... I feel Like Dante would want this..."

"yeah... lets leave them alone...quick take a picture!"

* * *

><p>AN thoughts, questions comments, unnegotionable demands? thanks for reading!


End file.
